


Consetimento ao Rei

by Jackmour



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: 16th Century CE, Body Image, Body fight, Carlique, England (Country), Episode Related, M/M, Nobility, Sweat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Em uma sociedade de Corte, criar vínculos com figuras do alto escalão era a principal estratégia de ascensão.Mas até onde iria Brandon para satisfazer o Rei?





	Consetimento ao Rei

**Author's Note:**

> Г A fanfic se passa entre o 2° e o 3° episódio da 1° temporada de The Tudors.

_ Alteza... - a voz masculina de Charles soou baixa e falha próxima à nuca de Henrique, quando este mantinha a testa apoiada em seu ombro desnudo, os cabelos escuros revoltosos e os olhos semifechados. Assim como Henrique que tinha o topo da cabeça contra o peito nu do amigo. Mutuamente, seguravam-se pelos braços; as mãos firmes buscando domínio sobre o corpo alheio por meio da força, que deixava um no outro marcas avermelhadas, ou pela posse com que se sustentavam àquele pedaço de pele acima dos cotovelos.

Ambas colunas recurvadas em direção ao oponente, os contornos dos corpos expostos, enaltecendo cada ação e esforço de seus músculos. O ardor com que se empurravam, a fina camada de suor que os cobria e nos pontos de contato direto transformando-se em algo ainda mais salgado ao paladar inglês.

Corpo a corpo.

_ Shhh. - Henrique calou-o com facilidade - Deixe esses assuntos a quem compete. - enquanto falava atribuía discretamente uma porção a mais do próprio peso ao pé dianteiro - Caso contrário, o que fará o pobre Cardeal Wolsey? - gracejou, certo de que o faria rir ou ao menos distraí-lo; algo mais que bem-vindo. Um momento apenas foi o bastante para que Henrique se precipitasse impetuosamente contra Charles, levando-o ao chão. Mas não lhe ocorrendo que estando ele tão bem seguro por Brandon, este o puxaria para o mesmo destino.

Charles estremeceu com o toque frio do piso sob suas costas. Henrique que não hesitou em se aproveitar da oportunidade de imobilizá-lo, prendeu-o da forma que concebia, utilizando-se do próprio peso ainda que inferior ao do outro e a habilidade dos próprios braços e pernas. Tinha sob seu poder Charles Brandon, amigo íntimo, guarda real e, em seus planos, futuro Duque de Suffolk. Encontraria posteriormente motivo mais adequado para dar ao mesmo tal título, afinal, era Henrique VIII, Rei da Inglaterra, teria que ter lá alguns desejos atendidos. Aguçou as vistas em termos de provocação, perto o suficiente para poder observar as pequenas imperfeições no rosto alheio. O olhar azul cativante.

Deglatiavam-se até então, em mais uma de suas lutas livres por simples desejo de futuramente ser capaz de subjugar publicamente Francis I, rei da França. Seu orgulho se retorcia a cada instante pela perda de outrora. Contra Charles pelo menos já era capaz de fazê-lo, talvez não de maneira totalmente legítima, sendo uma das formas do outro de tentar agradá-lo em segredo. Em um pulo felino Henrique se levantou com o humor revigorado, indiferente aos olhares curiosos de um e outro guarda que protegia a sala real.

_ Estarei terrivelmente entediado esta noite. - lamentou-se o rei caminhando em direção ao orgulhoso trono.

_ Gostaria da visita da senhorita Boleno? - sugeriu, erguendo-se do chão, ao que se mantinha em reverência, aludindo à Maria Boleno.

_ Hoje não. - respondeu enfadado, gesticulando que deveria levantar-se de uma vez sem as demais formalidades - Estou cansado de suas brincadeiras. - jogou-se no trono, as pernas displicentemente abertas, desnudo da cintura para cima assim como Brandon. Prontamente, foi-lhe entregue uma taça de vinho, a qual bebeu como quem se embriaga sem compromissos, derramando parte do líquido pelos cantos da boca - Se eu fosse ela teria aprendido mais com os franceses. - escarneceu indiferente ao falatório que daria oportunidade, o que futuramente seria a vergonha da jovem garota chamada por muitos de 'grande prostituta'.

_ Encha minha taça, Charles. - um pedido simbólico de confiança e servidão.

_ Certamente, Henrique. - Brandon sabia da servidão latente ao ato e não se incomodava, não enquanto o fazia. Dirigiu-se à moça que segurava a jarra e a pegou de suas mãos para servi-lo, enquanto Henrique continava a falar.

_ A jovem Stuart, fale com ela. - Charles se virou e aproximou-se do Rei, enchendo sua taça.

_ Como queira. - serviu-lhe com atenção para não demarrar o líquido, quando subiu os olhos da taça reparou nos olhos inquisitivos sobre si. Que observava-o de forma a deixá-lo desconfortável em anos de amizade. Afastou-se levando a jarra de volta a copeira - Eu... - sibilou de costas para o Rei, retendo-se porém, sabia que não deveria falar de costas para o Rei na frente de subalternos - Licença, Henrique. Farei como diz. - reverenciou-o e buscou voltar-se para a porta de saída, mas foi parado pelo chamado de Henrique.

_ Espere. - obedeceu-o de frente a ele. O jovem monarca semicerrou os olhos fitando-o enquanto solvia o pouco que lhe restava do líquido adocicado, produzido pelo seu povo desde a era romana, podia-se se ver o conteúdo sendo engolido quando o seu pomo-de-Adão se movimentava tão insidiosamente. Afastou a taça da boca, balançando-a ao seu lado enquanto voltava a abrir os olhos. Riu da reação ou, como diria, da falta de reação do amigo - Já o vi conversando com ela algumas vezes. - comentou - Não tivera nada com ela, tivera? Não quero ter a infeliz perspectiva de que estou o beijando por tabela. - riu minimamente em tom de zombação.

_ Não, Henrique. Não desta vez. - seu sorriso demonstrava o quanto consentia com as vontades de Henrique, a despeito das próprias.

**Author's Note:**

> Postada também em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/consentimento-ao-rei-12698077
> 
> Consetimento ao Rei - 2018 - Jackmour ©


End file.
